<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run From Everything? Maybe Not Anymore by TwinkInformist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903092">Run From Everything? Maybe Not Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist'>TwinkInformist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Growing Up Together, Male-Female Friendship, Running Away, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil fic of Akane and Kaz running away from bad homes n such.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run From Everything? Maybe Not Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>She never liked having her fathers features. Black hair, pointed almond eyes, a semi rectangular grin. If she had ever seen her mother, she's sure she'd want and love her features. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>She never liked the yelling. They always yelled, back and forth about their state of poverty. As hard as the tried to be good parents, they always kept her on a back burner and money on the front burner.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>She stared at her reflection. What had she done. She looked nothing like a real 'Souda' more of a stranger. But that was her goal... No, no, no... HIS goal.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>She stared at the balance bar ahead of her. While not the best at much, balance bar felt connected to a passion. She always felt different on the bar, bold, elegant, and brave. Her goal was to expand this passion. She did it.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>He stared at his bag, packed to the brim with things he would need. He didn't need his father's abuse anymore... Not anyone's abuse. His friend would be waiting, travelling to Towa with him to find his mother's family. He knew they'd be safe there. He just knew it.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>She looked at her friends window, practically shaking with anticipation. Her parents had forgotten her existence at this point, so why bother staying. She heard her friends late mother's side were nice, but far. That was no bother for her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>He was perched on her back, his legs in her hands. While skinny his friend looked, strong she most definitely was. His body wasn't ready for such a trip and it ached, luckily she was ready and didn't mind the extra weight.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>She didn't mind the extra malnourished body weight on her back, he deserved a break. She heard the little tonks of whatever he had began to tinker with. She felt happy that she had someone, along with the fact they were almost in Towa where a final pitstop for food would be made, and family would be found, she was extatic.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>He held his aunt tightly, despite how weak he felt. He missed his mother's side so much. Ten years it had been since he saw them and the glorious feeling of seeing them again was amazing.</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>She laughed so easily around them, they saw her. He saw her. It felt.. Amazing to be seen! She never knew how nice people, other than he, could be. Plus, she loved their cooking, OTT, but delicious, haha.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>He never knew such a prestigious school existed. Hopes Peak Academy. Sounded strange to him and her, but, nonetheless, they went as the Ultimate Mechanic and Ultimate Gymnast. A whole knew chapter for him and her.... Not him and her... Kazuichi and Akane... Their names now had true purpose.</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>She never thought prestigious schools had purpous other than pointless degrees, but Hopes Peak Academy let her be her. She enjoyed it so much. She was the Ultimate Gymnast and he was the Ultimate Mechanic. She felt at home where she felt important. Akane felt important, and she'd make sure Kazuichi did too.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Akane and Kazuichi never felt so deflated in years. Waiting for everyone to wake up took months. Fighting back in Japan to a year, or longer. Then... Life was sort of normal again. All they'd want is a stroll on the street, then people would yell at them, run from them, throw things at them. It had only reminded Kazuichi of his youth, but, when Akane reminded him they will never be like that again, he realised.... Life was good... Life was great now, especially since Akane was once again with him and was once again with Akane... He was sure if memories weren't wiped, they'd be unstoppable, but, they still survived.....</p>
<p>. </p>
<p>. </p>
<p>. </p>
<p>. </p>
<p>... </p>
<p>.... </p>
<p>..... </p>
<p>Suck it Saionji-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Saionji bit was impulse, I just hate her and was happy when she was found out as a victim, OK, bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>